deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agitha the Annihilator vs Ryvva Kowor
Agitha vs Ryvva.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v1 Agitha v Ryvva v2.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v2 Agitha the Annihilator vs Ryvva Kowor is a What-If Death Battle featuring Mage's OC, Agitha the Annihilator, and Dio's OC, Ryvva Kowor. Description Interlude Agitha Wiz: Sarah was a simple girl who lived in a simple town. Her job as a simple cook gave her a simple life full of peace and perfection. The world around her was quiet and so was she. Boomstick: Are we going to pull another Erza? Or.......? Wiz: Technically speaking. One night Sarah contracted a virus that was living. It messed with her body majorly leaving her bedridden for a total of five years until people believed she had passed on. Of course this virus did not allow her spirit to move on and instead captured it, refusing to let is escape. Boomstick: During this moment of... well... Sarah's body being unable to fight the virus, the virus spread and basically turned Sarah into a zombie! With this newfound zombie abilities the virus had Sarah dig her own rotting body out of the ground! And on that day, Sarah was no more. Wiz: As Boomstick said, Sarah had turned into some kind of zombie. Her spirit was corrupted by the virus and trapped within her own rotting corpse bringing it to life. She could still speak and move without limping or being stiff however which was odd. Boomstick: This zombie thing named herself Agitha the Annihilator and set out on her quest... TO WIPE OUT HUMANITY! She crafted herself her own custom sword by tearing off her arm over and over again and using the bones to craft herself together a deadly and sharp blade with many hooks for latching onto her opponent's insides and tearing them apart. Wiz: With this custom weapon of her's Agitha wiped out an entire town in a single night and then was just gone for the longest time. At least until she slaughtered a couple while they were on their trip and made her way to a city. Boomstick: Over months Agitha had wiped out most of the US and the military. She destroyed a Black Panther tank, took the blast of a nuke and was perfectly fine, survived a barrage of bullets from almost the entire US military, outran her own voice, dated a spider (my personal favorite), and was pretty much unstoppable! Wiz: Eventually humanity put up one final stand against Agitha. As Agitha approached the last living people of the US a hero in red armor crashed the party and fought against Agitha, actually giving her a challenge for once. Boomstick: This warrior actually managed to beat Agitha! Not through death mind you, but through cutting her limbs off and rendering her useless. But lets be honest, fighting until you lose all your limbs honestly just makes you a badass. (WIP) Ryvva Wiz: Long ago, before humans inhabited the earth, there lived-- Boomstick: Dinosaurs! Wiz: No, Boomstick. This is fantasy. Boomstick: Oh. Um... Dwarves? Wiz: I mean, close enough? There were different races of people that lived long before you or me. They had their own societies and cultures, each person being vastly different than anyone you've met. Boomstick: There was one group of people in particular that I think is better than the rest. Meet the Unjr'arak. These badass motherfuckers had built an entire society around killing everybody they came across! Wiz: Well, that's one way to put it. See, the Unjr'arak were highly spiritual, worshipping an uncountable number of gods. Different factions would dedicate their lives to different gods. They believed that their gods needed bloodshed, so they were constantly warring with other factions to please their host god. Boomstick: As you can probably imagine, life was difficult in a world ruled by the Unjr'arak. Nobody got any luxuries, as they were trained since childhood to give their lives at any moment. Wiz: This was especially the case of the two most powerful factions on the planet; The Church of Xibyss and The Eohr Empire. They had been at war for countless generations, and the members of both were heartless and cruel. Boomstick: Enter Ryvva Kowor, a member of the Church of Xibyss. When she was young, her parents had to give everything they owned to the war effort. They could no longer support their child, so she was left to die alone. Wiz: Miraculously, she managed to survive in the cruel and unforgiving world for years. She defended herself out of pure desperation and a will to live, making her colder than any before her. Boomstick: As soon as she was old enough, she joined Xibyss' Holy Army, and made short work of anybody in her path. She trained in swords, spears, bows, and maces. She was an expert with all of them. Wiz: Needless to say, she climbed up the ranks pretty quickly. Part of it was experience, and part of it was instinct, but by the time she reached adulthood she was already in the rank of High Priestess. She led an army of one hundred thousand soldiers and they were undefeated. Boomstick: That was until, of course, she fucked up. (WIP) Pre-Battle FIGHT! KO! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years